


Just a little unstable

by Grace_Logan



Series: Torturing Kageyama in various ways [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the zombie virus killed most of the worlds' population, a group of stragglers find Kageyama Tobio in an old University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little unstable

Fixing his nonsensical, rambling calculations on the roof of his lab was hard. Kageyama was perched on the very top rung of a highly unstable ladder jammed between the floor and the roof. He’d made a mistake and miscalculated on one of his latest subjects, the results could have been disastrous had he not had the improvised flame-thrower nearby. He could have been infected and he didn’t want that. Not only would he die, but it would also be slower and more painful than the last time it happened. Sometimes he cursed that stupid fucking idiot who stabbed him with that stupid fucking needle carrying that stupid fucking test solution for regeneration. The fat little bastard had then thought it a good idea to get himself eaten.

 

He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t notice the huge wooden double doors of his lab opening until they creaked. It was a creak he’d learnt to expect over the last three years since the outbreak every time the doors were opened halfway. He dropped his chalk in his pocket, pulled out a gun and fired. He sighed when he heard no scream of agony only one of shock. He’d missed whoever was intruding.

 

“Do not take another step into this room.” He growled, turning to the intruders. He was surprised when some of them looked familiar. Where had he seen them? They each had their hands in the air, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible despite having the advantage of more guns, more manpower, and better ground.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” He snapped. A tall man with curly light brown hair stepped forward. He made Kageyama’s skin crawl and he was a familiar one. He aimed his gun for the guys face and cocked the hammer.

 

“Did I not just tell you to not take another step into the room. Get off the fucking floor you’re smudging my work.”  The guy looked down, at the walls and up to the roof before returning his gaze to Tobio and raising an eyebrow. Kageyama made shooing motion with the gun and the guy stepped back out of the room.

 

“Good now answer my other question.” He ordered.

 

“There was a sign-.”

 

“There was a sign! A sign, a sign, a sign, a sign that it was our last hope! A sign from the stars and beyond the graves of the walking dead!” Kageyama laughed crazily and fell from his seat on the ladder. He caught himself with his knees dislodging the ladder in the process. “Shit.” Kageyama pulled himself through the hole between rungs with the ease of a professional acrobat that had practiced a thousand, thousand times over and landed on his feet as the ladder crashed loudly to the ground underneath him.

 

His intruders sent him strange looks when he muttered ‘gotta stop doing that’ under his breath, the silence following his stunt making even a whisper easy to hear. Curls looked impatient and annoyed at the interruption. Kageyama unsettled them all with a slightly insane smile and a wave.

 

“As I was saying,” Kageyama jumped as if he hadn’t expected the man to keep talking. “There was a sign down the road that said there was sanctuary here.”  Tobio stared at him, the man stared back, an awkward silence reigned supreme until Tobio tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

 

“Do I know you?” Curls smacked a hand to his face and let out a strangled scream of frustration. He’d never known the kid was so fucking dim. He pointed to his chest.

 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, dumbass. We went to middle school together and played volleyball against each other. That’s Iwa-chan, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Tsukishima and Kuroo.” Oikawa said pointing to each person consecutively. “The rest of them you don’t know and can be introduced to later.” He dismissed the rest with a nonchalant wave of his hand in their direction. Kageyama nodded satisfied with Oikawa’s explanation and put his gun away.

 

“I was certain I’d gotten rid of those signs.” He muttered, crossing the room, avoiding the writing on the floor like it was second nature. “I’d say it’s good to see you all again but it’s not. Can you leave?”

 

They stared at him dumbfounded. “Are you serious? We came all the way here and now you’re telling us to leave. To go back out there, with those things.” Tsukishima snapped. Kageyama nodded.

 

“That would be correct.” He replied, staring eerily past them as if he were seeing something completely different to them. His eyes narrowed, focusing sharply and he glared at Tsukishima.

 

“What the hell are you doing here Tsukishima?”

 

“…”

 

Nobody knew what to say. Was Kageyama suffering from memory loss? Time wasn’t stopped and Kageyama wasn’t hit over the head really hard right?

 

“What are you doing here?” He repeated, his agitation showing as he shifted from foot to foot.

 

“We just told you why we were here Kageyama.” Tsukishima replied with a frown.

 

Kageyama sported a frown of his own as he wracked his brains for the information Tsukishima claimed to already have given him. “No you did- oh… Ooooh I know what happened. Never mind, it’ll come back to me eventually, how are you?” Tsukishima gave him a skeptical look.

 

“I think the better question is how are you?” He shot back incredulously. Kageyama scratched his head and looked away to the floor like a child getting scolded for stealing cookies.

 

“I’m… fine. As well as I can be considering things. If a little unstable. This is one of my better days so far.” He admitted ruffling he back of his hair. “Ah, that’s why you’re here.” He muttered.

 

Kageyama turned and addressed the group as a whole. “You can stay here if you want. It’s safe from the zombies. They tend to avoid the area.” The shivered as a gleeful dark look past over Kageyama’s features and decided it was best not to ask why.

 

“Alright everyone, pick a room.” One of the strangers said to the group. Kageyama seemed to panic for a second, hiding his reaction before it became too obvious.

 

“Wait.” Those of the group who had turned away from him turned back and stared, as if they were trying to intimidate him. They were bigger, stronger and had more weapons. But he was here first, he was letting them stay and it was dangerous if they just chose a random room. They could possibly die. That and he would not let anyone intimidate him into backing down.

 

“As of now, I don’t care who your leader was before, Tooru and Hajime are now in charge. Do not complain because I don’t give a shit. If you are going to be staying here there are rules by which you must abide no matter what. Even if the zombies do manage to get in and eat us all except one of us, you absolutely must not break these rules.” Kageyama glared at all the challenging looks trying to gauge how far they could push him.

 

“If you break these rules, you’ll be given a six round revolver and seven bullets. Six for six zombies and one for you. And you’ll be tossed out side into the wilderness with the monsters.” The dark look was back making most challengers back down. He was not joking.

 

“Rule number one. You absolutely, positively cannot open any door down this corridor under any circumstances. I don’t care if you are on fire, no door, including the lab behind me, is ever to be opened. Don’t ask if you don’t want to know the answer.” Tobio sent a meaningful look to a stranger who’d held up his hand to ask a question. He paled and lowered it, the answer enough of a warning to those of weaker wills and smarter minds.

 

“Rule number two. You cannot go into the science labs unless you want a very painful, very slow death. Any locked door is locked for a reason. Stay away from it.” Kageyama pulled a tupperware container out of his pocket, opened it, grabbed what was in it and shoved it in his mouth. The others cringed as his chewed on it.

 

“Kageyama, what is that?” Kindaichi asked pointing to the container. Kageyama looked into it and back up to Kindaichi.

 

“It’s best if you don’t know. It’s what you’ll be eating here anyway.” Kindaichi paled and gave it a suspicious look. “Don’t worry, it’s totally safe and it’s not human, I promise.”

 

Kageyama reassurances didn’t seem to work. He smirked when the entire group looked sick.

 

“Human! Kageyama, what?”

 

“Oh relax. There’re no cannibals around here as far as I know. I got rid of some just last week. I swear they have the nose of shark.” Tobio’s reply was cheerful and up lifting for what he said. Nobody was going to even ask what ‘got rid of them’ meant.

 

“Kageyama-.”

 

“Kindaichi, your line of questioning is going to lead you somewhere you don’t want to go, and, like I said. Unstable.” Kindaichi shut his mouth and rubbed Kunimi’s back comfortingly. He looked as if he were about to throw up.

 

“Kunimi, if you vomit on the floors in here I will feed you to the zombies.” Kageyama threatened. The crazy look was back and Kunimi was horrified. Kageyama didn’t react to the steps heard approaching him from behind.

 

_WHAP!!_

 

“OW!! What the hell Oikawa!?” He yelled, his original personality shinning through. The people who knew him breathed a sigh of relief. The strangers stared at him uncertainly.

 

“Don’t you ever threaten to feed Kunimi to the zombies Tobio-chan, or I’ll be the one feeding you to them.” Oikawa said coldly. Kageyama shrugged uncaringly.

 

“Go for it, it’s not like I’ll die.” They stared at him. Did he hear Oikawa correctly?

 

“Huh?” Was Oikawa’s intelligent reply. Kageyama snorted and put some distance between them so he could keep an eye on every one.

 

“I wasn’t always here alone you know. About two years ago the guys who used to live here found me and helped me out of a tight spot. They said I owed them for saving me. I told them I didn’t ask for their help and I would have been better off dead. Eventually they got me to help them around the lab. They were talking about the closest virus to the zombie one. One that showed most of the same symptoms and trying to figure out a cure for it. If they could just mutate that cure to grow like the zombie virus then they could create a vaccine.” Kageyama paused to consider if he should tell them the rest. He figured it couldn’t do too much damage and continued.

 

“Anyway, one day they had me cleaning one of the cages we used to keep zombies from running rampant in the rooms and the next thing I know I'm chained to one of the dissection tables in the science labs and they’re all around me hooking me up to machines and drips and then the head scientist walks up to me with a bag filled with this weird murky green substance and attaches it to my drip, telling me it’ll only hurt a bit.” Tobio shook his head. He was getting too far into his memories. He did not want a break down today. He’d been going well for the past week and a bit.

 

“It burned… It was excruciating, but once it was in me it wouldn’t get out and they wouldn’t stop the drip. I died. My heart completely stopped beating, I stopped breathing and then I wake up in a body bag in the fucking freezer, alarms ringing and screams and people going crazy, running through the halls. The zombies had gotten free in a single second of carelessness. I can’t even count how many times I was bitten that day. The scars healed as if the skin had never been broken. I can’t even count the amount of times I tried to kill myself before I realized it wasn’t going to work and by that time I was already too far down the rabbit hole for anything to return to normal. Since then I’ve been crazy and essentially immortal.” Kageyama shrugged and walked past them.

 

“But.” He started, the solemn aura that had built up in his story shattered at his chirpy dismissal. “I was talking about the rules. Let’s see rule number one, no doors in this corridor are to be opened. Rule two, no science labs, I haven’t finished cleaning them out yet and I’m not sure if there’re still zombies down there.”

 

A door on Tobio’s right violently shook and roared. He walked over to it, smacked the door and yelled at whatever was behind it to ‘shut the fuck up’. Not another sound was heard from the monster inside.

 

“Rule three, Stay away from the locked doors, they are locked for a very good reason. Other wise you are free to go where you please. Oh but you can only sleep in the rooms on the top floor in the back of the west wing.” Kageyama pointed off in a direction that definitely was not west and soldiered on to give them a tour.

 

It was going to be a long, long time until they were free of the madness that was Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea really. It's a free for all if someone wants to do a multi-chapter zombie story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zombie Matsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995858) by [Lady_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tragedy/pseuds/Lady_Tragedy)




End file.
